<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>definitely a kiss by gottliebeln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554478">definitely a kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottliebeln/pseuds/gottliebeln'>gottliebeln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Man Walking (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, just wanted to write them lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottliebeln/pseuds/gottliebeln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaz and luger talking by the fire on an unspecified day early in their rescue mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaz/Luger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>definitely a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaz’s fingers brushed across his cheekbone, feeling the small black indented bumps of scars long since healed. Luger’s offhand comment about the plague had really resonated with him, though he knew nothing about it was serious. The fire between them and the car crackled softly, the occasional spark flying out to the sand and fizzling out. <br/>He stared at the ground, watching the shadows flicker over his shoes with a sigh. He wondered if it was all a mistake, coming out to try and find Leila. He didn’t want to die, not anytime soon at least. He wasn’t sure how Luger lived with the knowledge of his death to come. Merely a year or two and he would be gone, and he chooses to go out and help someone he’s never heard of? Chaz didn’t understand it.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to him, all of this emotion was playing across Chaz’s face like movie. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Luger spoke up from where he sat in front of the fire. He poked at it with a stick a couple times, stirring the embers to keep it alive. He seemed nonchalant, as if he may not even care what the answer was. There was something about Luger that Chaz had never seen in a person before. A mix of anger and determination piled on top of something more vulnerable he wasn’t quite able to place. </p>
<p>“Oh- nothing,” Chaz mumbled in return, his eyes shifting up and down from Luger and the ground. “Just… Just nothing.” </p>
<p>He felt one of the deeper scars on his face, and remembered vividly the day the pills finally started showing their results. He had peeled off the chunks of dead, infected skin on his own, not wanting to bother anyone so late at nate for help or pain medication. He bit his lip so hard it bled, but it kept him quiet.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a day later that Chaz was back to work at the front of a car, butterfly bandages and gauze covering the remaining open skin from the peeling. </p>
<p>“Where’d you get those from?” Luger asked suddenly, gesturing to Chaz’s cheek, “Don’t look like any tattoos or scars I’ve seen before.”</p>
<p>Shit. Chaz knew the question would come up at some point. No one had seen the scars before because no one had healed enough from the plague to develop them. And there he was, sitting in front of a Zero-Man with almost no time left to live with the possibility of spilling his secret, and not to mention largest guilt. <br/>“Bugs,” He blurted out before he could think of anything better. “I- I was a kid and fell into a ditch. Some ants or something bit the hell out of by face. It just didn’t all heal completely.” He swallowed, staring hard at the ground. <br/>Luger laughed. <br/>“Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me. Just say you don’t want to talk about it, kid.” He chuckled, shaking his head. <br/>There was a long pause, and Chaz spent it flinching at the howls of coyotes in the distance. He had never been so far out into the wilderness before, as he was sure anyone could tell from a glance at him. <br/>“It’s just scars,” he murmured, resting his head on his knees. <br/>Luger cocked his head, raising an eyebrow as Chaz practically retreated into himself. He wasn’t usually one to comfort others, but he just looked so small. Well, smaller than usual. He stood, crossing past the fire to take a seat beside Chaz behind the car. <br/>“We’re— we’re gonna find her. Don’t worry about that, alright? We’ll get her and you'll get to go home and get your job back, or at least a similar job, and it’ll work out,” Luger adjusted himself, leaning against the trunk of the car and looking up at the night sky. They were far enough out that the light pollution didn’t disturb everything visible, and the naked eye could pick out quite a few stars. </p>
<p>“I know,” Chaz lied, his fingernails scratching at the dirt beneath him. </p>
<p>Another long silence filled only with the various warbles of wildlife, and Chaz was almost asleep. </p>
<p>Until Luger’s fingers brushed across his cheek. <br/>He flinched heavily, neck snapping over to look at the Zero Man. “What?” He swallowed, trying to sound angry but failing awfully. </p>
<p>“Just looking at them,” came there entertained response, from Luger, tilting his head as he looked over the scars. The rough pad of his thumb brushed over Chaz’s cheekbone, and he couldn’t help the little smile he wore. </p>
<p>“Look with your eyes, not your hands,” Chaz murmured, though he made no more to pull away from the touch. If anything, he seemed to be leaning into it. It had been so long since he had been touched, and even longer since he had been touched so affectionately. </p>
<p>“What’s with the hair?” Luger asked, his hand starting to trail up Chaz’s head. He ate up every squirm or forced heave of breath the driver took from his affection. <br/>“Just a condition, I was born with it. It doesn’t mean anything,” Chaz shrugged, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as Luger brushed his fingers through his hair. He felt awful for the shape it was in, entirely covered in dust. He hadn’t gone so long without showering in his life. <br/>“It wasn’t going to explode, by the way,” Luger hummed, playing with the ends of Chaz’s hair. <br/>“What?”<br/>“The bomb. At the bar. I mean, it would have, but only enough to knock a finger or two off. Just wanted to see if you could handle that kind of thing. You did,” he grinned slightly. “Most people like you can’t,” Luger’s hand trailed down Chaz’s face, resting his fingers on the scars once more. <br/>“People like me?” Chaz asked, eyes wide as he looked up. <br/>“You know. Uninfected. Employed. Nice-looking,” he hummed. <br/>Chaz wasn’t sure what Luger meant by nice-looking, whether it was more towards the angle of business appearance or attraction. Either way, he blushed. He was thankful for the fire to hide the extra red on his cheeks. <br/>“Well, thank you, I suppose. Glad I stood out enough for you to help me. I was getting worried there for a little while. The police— they wouldn’t even look at the plague zone. It’s ridiculous. They’re so scared of their own people that they won’t even think about helping anyone…” Chaz rambled softly, extracting a smile from Luger who’s hand was now back at his side. </p>
<p>“You should get some sleep, kid,” he hummed, crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the car and closing his eyes. “Long day tomorrow. They’re all long days, but you know. Especially long,” Luger yawned. </p>
<p>Chaz nodded, hands playing with the gray hair Luger’s hands had brushed through, the remains of gentle pressure seeming to tingle on his scalp. He pulled his jacket over his chest, missing the warmth and comfort off his own bed and blankets. “I don’t understand how you sleep so well out here,” he murmured, trying to find some semblance of comfort against the car. <br/>“Practice. It never gets better, just easier,” responder Luger, voice muffled by his own hand as he rested his head on his palm. </p>
<p>Chaz wondered just how many times he had slept outside or in his car. <br/>“You know— if we get her back- when we get her back, I can help you find somewhere,” Chaz murmured. “To live, I mean. You can stay with me for a bit if you need to,” <br/>“I’m not a charity case,” Luger raised an eyebrow. <br/>“What? No- that’s not what I meant, I just mean- well, it’s awful having to sleep out here all the time, and you shouldn’t have to, do— you can come with me if you need to.” He tried to explain, fidgeting with his fingers. </p>
<p>Once again, Luger laughed. <br/>“I’m teasing you, kid. Thank you, I appreciate it. But I’m good with what I’ve got.” <br/>Chaz paused, sighing in relief. <br/>“Could you stop doing that? Scaring me for no reason? Hell man, I keep thinking you’re gonna be done with me and leave out here,” Chaz crossed his arms, pouting and staring at the ground. <br/>Luger watched him complain for a couple moments, cocking his head and moving a foot or so closer to him. <br/>“Alright. Only because you asked. Thank you for asking,” he smiled weakly. </p>
<p>Chaz supposed he should’ve expected it when Luger our an arm around him, but he still jumped. <br/>“No?” Luger asked, ready to move away at the word. <br/>Chaz wasn’t sure how to react. <br/>“No— I mean, yes. I mean—“ Chaz exhaled. “Stay.” He stammered, eyes shooting up and down from Luger for a couple seconds before leaning into his arm. <br/>“I’m not gonna leave you out here. I can promise you that. I know you care a lot about that girl.” <br/>“Yeah,” Chaz agreed. “I do. Just— you know, I cant just let her die. Or worse,” he murmured. <br/>Luger nodded. <br/>“You’re a good kid. How long have you and her been a pair?” He asked, staring down to the fire. </p>
<p>Chaz wasn’t sure what to say, glancing away from Luger. </p>
<p>“We aren’t. She— uh, I’m not sure she really knows my name? My actual name, at least. She knows I’m Chaz, but you know,” He sighed. </p>
<p>“Ah. Yeah, I know. So you saving yourself for her or something?” He asked, holding back a smirk from his own comment. </p>
<p>“Saving myself—? You don’t know anything about that aspect of my life, Luger—“<br/>“It’s pretty obvious,” The zero man leaned in to Chaz, chuckling at his reaction. “Doesn’t matter, though. Just makes you more endearing,” he smiled. </p>
<p>Chaz stared up at Luger, his brow furrowed a bit in confusion. His eyes darted over his face, meeting his gaze a couple of times before deciding to fixate on his nose. It seemed like a good middle ground. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what came over him when he leaned in and kissed the zero man. </p>
<p>It was quick, nothing incredibly intimate at all. Some would hardly count it as a kiss. He stared up for a couple seconds before blushing madly and looking down to the ground again.</p>
<p>Luger seemed to experience a rush of emotions before deciding which one to show. <br/>“Well,” he smiled. “It’s nice to see you come out of your shell a little bit,” he leaned in, returning the kiss and extending it just a bit. Still simple, still easy to get away from, but very definitely a kiss. </p>
<p>Chaz closed his eyes and leaned against Luger, hiding his face in his shoulder. </p>
<p>It was the first time Chaz hadn’t sleep alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>